


Sex Doesn't Alarm Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Experienced Sherlock, Hand Jobs, John is nervous, Mary is good, Multi, No shrinking virgins here!, Not really Bottom Sherlock, OK It's complicated, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top John, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Where do all these arms and legs go?, really complicated, sherlock takes the lead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets slip to Mary that he's always been attracted to Sherlock. Mary will do anything to keep John, so she proposes a menag-a-trois to Sherlock. John and Mary are nervous, so Sherlock takes the lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You called me "Sherlock!"

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my lovely betas MissDavis and SincerelyChaos. 1,000 kudos to both of you for your wonderful comments!!!

John wrapped his arms around Mary’s waist and nipped tiny kisses down her spine. She so rarely wanted sex from behind and he was enjoying it immensely. He adjusted his knees, spreading her legs a little wider, adjusting the angle of her hips _just so_.

“Mmmmm…oh god…oh god…faster,” Mary moaned. Her arms were wrapped around a pillow but her head was thrown back, arching her neck and back in a pretty display for John. “Yeah, yeah,” she moaned again, “Harder… mmmm…harder... rough ... I want it rough John. Oh god, harder…make me come!” 

Mary was always vocal in the bedroom but tonight she was in rare form. John grinned at her display, biting his lips to distract himself long enough to bring her off. John pistoned his hips at a _punishing_ pace, the wet suction sounds loud in the bedroom, Mary’s moans continuous now and growing even louder. 

“Oh god,” John groaned, feeling his orgasm tingle low in his belly, closing his eyes tightly. “Sherlock, I’m not going to last … oh god.”

Mary bolted forward as if she’d been burned. She leapt from the bed and spun to face him, shock and horror on her sweet face. “ _Sherlock!_ John, you called me _SHERLOCK!_ ” She reached for her robe, jerking it onto her shoulders roughly, belting it furiously.

John sat back on his haunches. His face flamed in shocked humiliation, erection instantly gone. “Oh my god, Mary, I am so…” Words tumbled from his lips but Mary abruptly cut him off. She was shouting, not even trying to modulate her tones.

“John you told me Sherlock was _just_ your friend. I asked you! I asked if he’d been your lover and you said _no_. Oh my god, you were lying to me! My god, oh…you were banging him before…oh John...you were thinking of _him_ while we…” Words failed as her face contorted, tears flooding her cheeks as she spun toward the door with a sob.

“Mary, Mary!” John pleaded, awkwardly climbing off the bed to follow her. “No, it’s not like that! I never…we never – please, Mary, let me explain…”

Mary made a dismissive gesture over her shoulder. “I need some space, John. Let me be,” she bit viciously without looking back.

John sighed and headed into the ensuite. He leaned both hands on the sink, looking at his lined face in the mirror. _It was true_. He and Sherlock had never been a couple. John had been attracted to him, but Sherlock had made it clear that he wasn’t interested. Not interested in a relationship, not interested in sex – only interested in his work and later, friendship. John had contented himself with a level of platonic intimacy that made Sherlock comfortable. That is, until Sherlock jumped.

John had realized while dealing with his grief just how much he loved and wanted Sherlock. It had nearly driven him mad - until he met Mary. Mary had changed it all for him with her bright wit, twinkling blue eyes and luscious figure. Even after Sherlock returned, John knew that Mary was the one he wanted to spend his life with. And Sherlock would always be his best friend. John sighed and turned on the shower. _Might as well give Mary a chance to cool off before I try to explain,_ he thought. _At least we didn’t wake the baby_.

 

Half an hour later John headed to the kitchen. Mary was sitting at the table clutching an empty mug. He found the kettle still hot and made himself a cup of tea before taking the chair opposite his wife. John cleared his throat, uncomfortable with what he was about to say. Mary regarded him coolly, neither discouraging nor encouraging him.

At last John spoke. “Mary, as you know, you saved my life after Sherlock jumped. Everything I told you is true. Sherlock and I were not lovers. We were not in any relationship other than close friends and colleagues. I swear to you, it's true.”

Mary rolled her eyes and made a dismissive noise.

John ground his teeth then continued, “But what I didn’t tell you is that I was very attracted to Sherlock and was in love with him. Sherlock made it clear that he was not interested. I put all thoughts of anything more than friendship out of my mind.” 

John paused, taking a sip of his too-hot tea. He licked his lips and chanced a glance at his wife. Mary’s gaze was steady but her face gave away nothing of what she was thinking.

“God’s sake, Mary. You’re not blind. You can see how attractive he is.” Tears threatened in John’s voice. “But he never encouraged me. He never showed even a tiny spark of interest. You know how he is, how closed off. Mr. Married-To-My-Work. You know Janine fabricated all those stories for the press.” John’s words tumbled faster and faster from his lips, showing his desperation.

“Was I thinking of Sherlock just now? _No!_ You are beautiful, you are everything I want. Even after he came back I knew that _you_ were the one I want to share life with. But ... maybe a thought of how it would have been with Sherlock does pass my mind sometimes. You know, how it would have been … especially in … that position.” John hung his head, humiliated to admit to this wife that he had thought about having sex doggie-style with his best friend.

Mary’s voice carried a bitter note. “I’m not _blind_ , John. I see how you look at him…how you two look at each other. I haven't said anything because I trusted you not to cheat on your marriage vows, but I knew. I knew you wanted him. And he wants you.”

Mary cleared her throat.“Even a blind person would see how sexy Sherlock is. It’s more than just the way he looks. It’s something he is. He’s very sexy, even though he doesn’t try.” She let out a long sigh. “It’s just ... it _hurts_ that you were thinking of him while you were fucking me.”

John winced at the vulgar word. “Mary, please believe me. I didn’t … I wasn’t imagining it was Sherlock! I was with you. It just – I don’t know. It just slipped out. Please, come back to bed. It’s late, we’re both tired. Please forgive me, please Mary.” John winced again at the pleading tone that had crept into his voice. _I sound pathetic._

“Go on back to bed. I’ll be along in a bit.” Tears threatened in Mary’s voice but John was afraid to reach for her. Instead he rose and made his way back to the bedroom. He thought he’d toss and turn but instead he fell instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

John took the coward’s way out and left Mary and the baby both sleeping when he left for work the next morning.


	2. Mary’s proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter that sets the stage for sexytimes to come. Mary gains Sherlock's agreement for a threesome with she and John.

Mary rang the doorbell at Baker Street late the next morning. Mrs. Hudson was out so the door remained closed. Finally she texted Sherlock to come down and let her in.

“Mary, is everything all right?” Sherlock asked as he opened the door.

Mary handed him the diaper bag while she settled the baby more firmly on her hip. “Everything’s fine, Sherlock. John’s working so I thought I’d stop by for lunch. Your goddaughter needs to get to know Uncle Sherlock better.”

Sherlock gave her a genuine smile. He held out his hands for the baby then settled her snugly over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. “Sorry, I’m rather light on groceries at the moment,” he apologized to Mary.

Mary laughed. “Of course you are. I’m taking you out to lunch. I’m going rather stir crazy being shut up in the house with the baby.” She settled down on the sofa and propped her feet on the coffee table with a sigh. “Or call for takeout if you’d rather. I’m just happy to spend some time with you.”

Sherlock took out his phone and called for takeout. He told Mary to make herself comfortable, he’d take his goddaughter with him to pick up lunch since she was sleeping comfortably on his shoulder. Mary sighed and laid her head on the sofa back. 

Sherlock and the baby returned to find her fast asleep. He spread a blanket on the floor one-handed and laid the sleeping baby down, then shook Mary’s shoulder gently to rouse her. 

“Sorry, Sherlock. I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Mary said apologetically.

Mary and Sherlock shared an easy intimacy and fast friendship in spite of the fact she’d shot him about a year before. The baby slept on, giving them time to eat and relax in each other’s company.

“Sherlock, I do have something I need to ask you,” Mary finally began. “Something happened yesterday that showed me how deeply John cares about you. John doesn’t think you return his feelings but I’m not blind. I can see you love him.”

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably but Mary rushed on before he could speak. “Sherlock, I’m not fooled by your Married-To-My-Work act. I see how you look at John. And how he looks at you. And I would do _anything_ to keep John. What I’m trying to say is … would you consider … ummm … maybe … having a three way with John and me?”

Mary hesitated at Sherlock’s shocked expression. “I haven’t asked John about it yet. I wanted to talk to you first. But I know it would make both of us very happy if you’d consider.” Mary’s voice grew breathy as she realized just how much she did want this. She’d told herself she was approaching Sherlock for John’s sake, but now that she’d actually proposed it to him, she realized how much she wanted it, too.

Sherlock looked at Mary levelly. He took a few beats to compose his thoughts before replying. “Mary, I know you don’t shock easily so I can tell you things I’ve never told John. It was hard to continue a drug habit when I was cut off from my family’s money. I slept around when I was using. _A lot._ For drugs - for money to buy drugs. It was a long time ago. Since I got clean, I really have concentrated _only_ on my work. Sex is a distraction I don’t need.”

Sherlock paused. He seemed to be considering his words carefully. “What makes you think John would even be open to this? I don’t think John is the type of man who would want to share his wife. I’m sorry if things are already growing stale between you, but I don’t think this is the solution.”

Mary chuckled. “Oh Sherlock, you’ve got it wrong. Things are not going stale. It's not that ... ummm ... he called me _Sherlock_ yesterday while we were having sex. He wants you, even if he tells himself he doesn’t. I love John and will do anything to keep him happy. If he wants you, then I want him to have you.”

The baby stirred sleepily, temporarily distracting them from the intense conversation. Mary lifted the baby, patting her back until she settled. She looked at Sherlock over the baby’s head. “And Sherlock, I _will_ enjoy it, too. I find you very attractive. Having you and John in bed at the same time will be a fantasy come true.”

“Well, I guess it’s settled then,” Sherlock said, smiling warmly. “How are we going to get John on board with this plan?”

Mary smirked. “Just leave that to me. You free Friday night?”


	3. Sherlock takes the lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Friday night. When John is panicked and Mary is hesitant, Sherlock takes over to get things moving.

Sherlock rang the bell at John and Mary’s house. He bounced on the balls of his feet, eager for the evening ahead. It has been a long time. _A long time since feeling another person so close. A long time to wait for John._

Mary opened the door with a wide smile. She took his coat then pressed a glass of dark red wine into his hand. “Here, I’ve been priming the pump a little. We’re on our second bottle so you have some catching up to do.” 

Sherlock took a sip. “Nervous, are you? You and John both attended university. Surely you’ve both had a ménage-a-trois?” He arched an eyebrow rakishly.

Mary laughed, “Oh, Sherlock, there might have been a drunken party, fumbling around in the dark with a roommate and her boyfriend. Or two.” She winked over her shoulder as she turned into the sitting room. John sat at the end of the sofa nearest an overstuffed chair. Sherlock dropped into the chair and Mary seated herself beside her husband, close but not touching. John glanced at Sherlock with a smirk. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at John and returned the smirk.

Sherlock unbuttoned his suit jacket, slipped it off his shoulders and draped it over the arm of his chair. He leaned back, his pose relaxed. Mary also appeared at ease but Sherlock could read tension in John’s shoulders. _Best get things moving quickly before he panics and changes his mind._

Sherlock casually unbuttoned his shirt, tugging it from his trousers’ waistband and leaving it to hang loose around his torso. Mary’s eyes widened a little. John looked like was about to faint. John cleared his throat. “Best open another bottle to let it breathe,” he said, starting to rise.

“I’ll get it.” Sherlock sprang up and hurried toward the kitchen as John slumped back into the sofa cushions. He found a bottle of wine on the counter and quickly uncorked it. _What can I do to get John to relax? THINK. What relaxes John? Alcohol, long walks, crap telly, sex. Alcohol’s covered. Walks and telly are out of the question tonight. Best get the sex going immediately then._

John’s glass was empty when Sherlock returned. He took it from John’s hand and poured a generous portion. _All right, then; into battle_. Sherlock leaned over as he handed it back, placing a wet kiss on the side of John’s neck. John yelped, nearly dropped his wineglass, and sloshed dark wine across his shirt. 

“Better get that off before it stains,” Sherlock said brightly. He reached down and quickly popped the buttons with one hand, the wine bottle still in his other hand. John leaned forward slightly as Sherlock tugged at his collar to slip the shirt from his shoulders. Sherlock dropped the shirt on the floor. _That’s more like it!_ John’s chest was well muscled and lightly furred, his abdomen taut under golden skin. A thin line of auburn hair started below his navel and disappeared below the waistband of his jeans. _Jeans starting to strain at the crotch._

Sherlock leaned over Mary to refill her glass. He captured her mouth in a languid kiss, opening her lips with his tongue before licking in deeply. She gasped then relaxed under Sherlock’s skilled mouth and returned the kiss eagerly. Their tongues entwined and teased between their lips. A small pleased sound escaped her throat. Sherlock reluctantly broke the kiss as he stood. “The baby?” he asked softly.

“At the sitter’s for the night. I told her we were having an overnight guest,” Mary answered. Sherlock nodded his acknowledgement. _Good – no worries about noise. And it WILL be loud._

“Your room or the guest room?” Sherlock asked. “Ah, your room. Bigger bed,” he deduced from Mary’s expression. “Come along.” _No use wasting time on small talk. We all know why I’m here!_

Sherlock led the way into the bedroom while John and Mary trailed dazedly behind. He sat the bottle and his wineglass on the bedside table then clicked on a small bedside lamp. There were candles on the dresser and bedside table so he dug the cigarette lighter from his pocket and lit them. Mary and John stood beside the bed, Mary relaxed but John radiating waves of tension. _No time to lose - got to get him loosened up or he’ll change his mind._

Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. He patted the bed on either side in invitation. John sat on his left, Mary on his right. Sherlock turned to Mary. “You, my dear, seem to be overdressed. Let me help even out this situation.” He grasped the hem of her oversized t-shirt, lifted it over her head and dropped it on the floor. 

Mary’s lavender lace bra complimented her creamy skin. Her figure was voluptuous and still a little soft in the middle from the baby. Mauve nipples peeked from behind the lace, already peaked in anticipation. Her eyes glittered in the candle light, pupils dilated. Sherlock hummed his appreciation.

“Lovely,” Sherlock murmured, “Just lovely.” Mary smiled shyly, leaning back on straight arms and arching her back. Sherlock reached for John’s hand, pulling it across his body and settling it on Mary’s waist. Sherlock leaned in to kiss and nip Mary’s neck while John slowly pushed the waistband of her yoga pants down as far as he could reach. A tantalizing edge of lavender lace showed above her hip. “Mmmm…divine,” Sherlock breathed against her skin as he slipped his hand past John’s, inside the yoga pants, to cup her sex through the panties. Mary gasped and shivered. _Damp already. A good sign._

Sherlock shook off John’s arm, stood and shucked his trousers quickly to reveal black nylon boxer briefs stretched tight over a prominent bulge that both John and Mary’s eyes seemed glued to. He gestured to them to lie back on the bed. He mentally rolled his eyes. _Really, do I have to direct everything? They’re acting like they’ve never done this before._

John lay on his back in the middle of the mattress looking like a deer in headlights. Mary curled beside him. Sherlock crawled over them both to take up position on John’s other side. He knelt on his haunches and reached for John’s waistband. John flinched, then drew a deep breath through his nose and relaxed into Sherlock’s touch. Sherlock unfastened John’s jeans, pushing them around his hips to reveal Black Watch plaid cotton boxers, already tented. “John, not wearing the Watson tartan?” Sherlock joked. 

John grinned into his eyes, the wine finally kicking in to ease his tension. “Black Watch can be worn by any of the clans,” he chuckled, words slurring slightly. Sherlock nodded at Mary, who understood and quickly removed her yoga pants. 

Sherlock lowered himself over John, holding his weight on forearms and knees. He gazed into John’s eyes to find everything he’d wanted for so long. John’s expression was eager, his pink tongue darting out across his lower lip in anticipation. Sherlock glanced to Mary for permission. At her slight nod, he lowered himself gently and pressed his lips to John’s. _Finally, finally! I’ve waited years for this._

John immediately opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, writhing below Sherlock’s weight. His arm circled Sherlock’s waist while his other hand twined with Mary’s. Mary stroked Sherlock’s back with her free hand and made gentle encouraging sounds. 

Sherlock broke the kiss to grip the waistband of John’s boxers. He gently lifted it over John’s prominent erection, pushing them down to meet the jeans still across John’s thighs. John sighed and shivered; a shiny bead of precome appeared at the tip of his long, thick erection. Sherlock swiped it away with his thumb then raised it to his mouth. He brushed his lips with the moisture while he kept his gaze locked with John’s, then sucked his thumb between his lips. John drew in a sharp breath and released it as a soft moan, “Oh fuck Sherlock, that’s hot.” 

Sherlock circled the base of John’s hardness in his right hand and leaned forward to take it into his mouth, cupping John’s taunt scrotum with his other hand. John gasped as his hips jerked involuntarily toward the wet heat engulfing him, his hand fisting in Sherlock’s dark curls. Mary pressed herself against John, planting wet kisses across his shoulder and neck, murmuring endearments into his feverish skin as she watched Sherlock’s actions eagerly, “oh my god, John … this is so hot … christ, look at you … god Sherlock your lips … look at your mouth full of John’s cock …”

“Wait, wait,” John gasped franticly, pushing at Sherlock’s shoulder as he sat up. “I’m not going to last like this. Goddamn, I need a minute.” John’s face and neck were flushed deep red. His voice sounded strained. Beads of sweat lined his forehead. He dropped his head and gulped air, trying to get control of himself.

Sherlock sat back, his gleaming eyes boring into John’s, “What do you want?” he asked in a low, rough voice.

John looked from Sherlock to Mary. Sherlock’s hair was wild, his lips wet and gleaming in the dim light, eyes dark with desire. He looked like a filthy fallen angel - made just for sex. Mary met John’s gaze eagerly. Her eyes were fever-bright, her face shining. She was still wearing the sexy lavender lace lingerie. She looked like a voluptuous Renaissance painting, feminine and soft. It was all almost too much, too fast. John swallowed audibly.

“You. I want you, Sherlock. I want to … be inside you … I want to fuck you. God I want it so much,” John groaned as he looked up. He squeezed his eyes shut, no longer able to endure the intensity of Sherlock’s heated gaze. Mary took John’s hand and squeezed encouragement.

Sherlock smiled tenderly toward Mary. “What do you want?” he asked her gently, placing a hand on her hip.

“Everything,” Mary said eagerly, her face flushed, eyes shining. “I want it all, Sherlock. All of you, anything you want.”


	4. Everything and anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock continues to direct and take the lead leading to many happy returns. :)

Sherlock sat back across John’s legs. “Excellent. This can work out nicely so we all get what we want. Normally I’d say let’s take it in turns, but it’s been a long time since I’ve had sex with another person and since I deduce this is John’s first three way, I don’t think either of us would last long.” He glanced toward John, who nodded. “So - let’s do it a true three way. Me in middle, Mary in front, John behind.” 

Sherlock gave a brilliant smile, as if he’d just solved a locked room murder. His eyes glittered as he glanced from Mary to John’s stunned face. “Do grow up, you two. You’ve got to know I’m no virgin.”

John and Mary both chuckled as they sat up. “Well, I did wonder, Sherlock. I just never imagined you’d be so … well versed,” John said as he fetched condoms and lube from the bedside drawer and laid them on the mattress in easy reach. 

Mary rose to a kneeling position and reached behind to unfasten her bra, letting it drop to the bed. She cupped her full breasts in her hands, leaning toward Sherlock in invitation. _It’s about time someone else takes some initiative!_

Sherlock swung his legs off John’s and leaned forward, grasping Mary’s hips for balance as he mouthed a dark pink nipple. He nibbled and licked while Mary gasped. Mary pushed her hand into his tight boxer briefs, forcing them down to his knees so she could stroke his erection. He moaned against her breast as Mary’s dainty hand wrapped around is thick, long cock and pumped slowly.

Sherlock felt John’s hand, coated with slick, stroking slowly from between his legs to the small of his back. He nibbled gently at Mary’s breast and moaned louder as John spread his cleft with his other hand. When John’s fingertip breached him, Sherlock shuddered. His groans mingled with the soft sounds coming from Mary’s throat. 

John nestled against the warmth of Sherlock’s back, working first one finger then two in and out, in and out while Sherlock continued to ravish Mary’s lush breasts. John relished the feel and smell of Sherlock against him – spice, sandalwood, salt and male arousal. Sherlock smelled like _man_. John had longed to touch Sherlock for so many years, longed to let his hands and lips explore the expanse of his angular body. Now he had free reign to fulfill his fantasies. He rained wet kisses between Sherlock’s shoulder blades while his fingers continued to prepare Sherlock for more. 

Sherlock slid his hand between Mary’s lavender panties and the soft blonde thatch at the junction of her thighs. He buried his face in Mary’s neck, sucking and licking as he slipped one finger into her wet heat, then another, relishing the sounds he pulled from her. His thumb found the center of her pleasure, hard and waiting to be touched. She buried her hands in his curls and gasped as his thumb rubbed gentle circles and rocked her hips forward for more. Sherlock breathed in the sharp smell of her arousal, wanting to withdraw his hand and lick her taste from his fingers. He shivered in anticipation at the thought. “I’ll bet you taste good,” he murmured against her neck. Mary groaned.

John kept up his steady finger fuck and Sherlock matched his pace, finger fucking Mary, his hand dripping with her arousal, massaging her clitoris faster as he gently sucked her clavicle. She gasped and shivered, her heat clenching around Sherlock’s fingers as she came. “Oh my god … Sherlock …I’m gonna … you’re making me come … aahhh …” she murmured. Sherlock heard John groan against his back and felt John’s forehead press between his shoulder blades, his arousal heighted by the sound of his wife’s orgasm.

At last John rasped in Sherlock’s ear, “Are you ready?” 

Sherlock drew in a shuddering breath and nodded. “I’ve been ready for years.” He withdrew his hands from Mary, picked up two condoms, threw one over his shoulder to John and quickly rolled on the other. He gave his cock a few quick tugs to temporarily relieve his ache.

John gently slipped his fingers out and Sherlock sat back on his haunches with knees spread wide. “Mary,” Sherlock said, voice like gravel, “You’re going to have to do the work tonight. This works best if I stay still and you and John both fuck me.” Mary gave Sherlock an eager smile as she skinned off the lace panties then lie down on her stomach with knees tucked beneath her. She paused to fluff the pillows under her chest. 

Sherlock turned his head to kiss John. John pressed close against Sherlock’s back, his cock like an iron pipe nestled in Sherlock’s slickened cleft. Their tongues played, first Sherlock’s invading John’s mouth then John’s invading Sherlock’s. It was messy and wet and everything both men had waited years to experience. Mary rocked back to nudge her cleft against Sherlock’s flushed prick.

Long minutes later Sherlock broke the kiss, leaning over Mary to kiss her neck, presenting his prepared body to John. John carefully aligned his cock, pressing slowly forward, hissing as he watched his cockhead disappear into Sherlock’s body. “Oh god, Sherlock, I wish you could see this ….unnhh .... so hot … so gorgeous.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and dropped his head forward, taking a few deep breaths as his body adjusted to John’s girth. John slowly and carefully stroked in and out with his hands gripping Sherlock’s hips to steady him. After a few moments Sherlock opened his eyes and let out a long breath. He grasped Mary’s hips to lift her body to align with his. “Are you ready, Mary,” he murmured thickly.

Mary spread her knees a little wider and leaned back until Sherlock was buried deep within her. She paused to glance over her shoulder, seeing Sherlock kneeling behind her, pale angular body, sparse dark chest hair and mop of sable curls. And over his shoulder was her handsome husband, face a mask of ecstasy as he thrust slowly into Sherlock. She dropped her head to the pillow, gasping and rocking back. “That’s perfect, dear,” Sherlock encouraged, “You’re so lovely … so soft … so wet…” He raised his hand, wet with her essence, to his mouth to suck his first two fingers. “Mary, you taste so good,” he whispered, “So sweet.”

Moans and endearments mingled with curses as each concentrated on their own pleasure and the pleasure of their partners. Sherlock remained still and eventually Mary and John found a mutual rhythm that wrung groans from him. Both thrust together, then withdrew, leaving Sherlock in turn filled and engulfed, then emptied. Sherlock lifted a hand from Mary’s hip to entwine his fingers with John’s hand on his hip. The pace was slow, each wanting the sensations to last as long as possible.

Sherlock’s head dropped to the side, exposing the long creamy column of his neck for John to claim with hot kisses. Sherlock whined softly, feeling everything was both too much and not enough. Mary reached a hand back to grasp their entwined hands, her fingers finding spaces between theirs. Sherlock trailed the fingertips of his other hand around her back to cup her breast, pinching her nipple softly to hear her sighs.

John lost the rhythm first, gasping out “Sherlock I can’t…I can’t…I’m going to come,” as he thrust desperately into Sherlock’s body. Sherlock felt John’s shivers inside and out as John stilled to enjoy his orgasm.

John laid his sweaty forehead against Sherlock’s back to get control of his stuttering breath. He slipped his arms around Sherlock’s waist, pressing against him in a tight embrace. “I don’t want this to be over,” he murmured against Sherlock’s shoulder. At last he withdrew, releasing Sherlock, stripping and tying off the full condom then collapsing next to Mary.

Sherlock grasped Mary’s waist with both hands. He adjusted his knees so he could thrust deeper, taking over the rhythm from her. He laid his head on her back with his face turned toward John. John held his gaze as Sherlock’s hips flexed faster and harder, Mary’s moans of pleasure increasing with each thrust. 

John watched enraptured, his mouth slightly open, tongue licking his lower lip repeatedly. “Oh goddamn that’s hot … Sherlock … Mary … oh sweet Jesus…” Mary’s cries grew more strident until at last she went quiet. Her body convulsed around Sherlock as her orgasm washed over her like a rip tide, wringing Sherlock’s pleasure along with hers. 

Sherlock breathed endearments against Mary’s shoulder as he came, stroking through his own pleasure until Mary’s was spent. John stroked Sherlock’s back soothingly while Sherlock gave Mary’s nape a last kiss before pulling out and stripping off the condom. Mary rolled to the side so Sherlock could lie between she and her husband. He stretched an arm around her, pulling her close to his side as John nestled into his other shoulder. 

The only sound in the dimly lit room was their loud breathing. No one spoke - what they’d shared was beyond words. It wasn’t sex, it was so much more than sex. Love surrounded them, filled them up and spilled over. 

After a few moments John propped onto his elbow and leaned in to kiss Sherlock tenderly. Mary stroked Sherlock’s chest and abdomen as his arms tightened around them both. John eventually laid his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and Mary’s hand stilled as their breathing evened out. 

Sherlock stayed awake for hours just stroking and petting the two people he loved most. He didn’t know if he would ever have another opportunity to feel John’s lean, hard muscles or Mary’s soft curves so he didn’t want to waste time sleeping. As John turned in his sleep, Sherlock spooned against the curve of his back, drawing Mary by the hand to sleepily settle against his back. He stroked John’s flat abdomen and ran his fingers through the mat of auburn hair on his chest. He then reached behind, stroking Mary’s soft skin as far as his hand could reach. He buried his face in John’s soft straight hair to memorize the scent and feel of it. Eventually he surrendered to sleep, feeling more safe than he’d ever felt, between the two people he loved best.


End file.
